witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood of Elves
Blood of Elves is the first novel in the Witcher Saga written by Andrzej Sapkowski. It is a sequel to the Witcher short stories collected in the books The Last Wish and Miecz przeznaczenia and is continued by Times of Contempt. Plot summary The Empire of Nilfgaard attacks the Kingdom of Cintra. Queen Calanthe commits suicide and her granddaughter, Cirilla, called Ciri and nicknamed the "Lion Cub of Cintra" somehow flees from the burning capital city. Emhyr var Emreis, Emperor of Nilfgaard, sends his spies to find her. He knows that this young girl has great importance, not only because of her royal blood, but also because of her magical potential and elven blood in her veins. The girl is being protected by Geralt of Rivia, a witcher - a magically and genetically mutated monster slayer for hire, who takes her to the witchers' keep - Kaer Morhen. There Ciri is being taught by other witchers, including old Vesemir, Coën, Eskel and Lambert. She learns about monsters and how to fight them. She is taught to fight with a sword in the witcher style. But during her "education", the sorceress Triss Merigold comes to Kaer Morhen. She is called by Geralt to help with occasional strange and abnormal behavior he has seen in Ciri. Triss realises that Ciri is a person with powerful magical abilities, known as a Source. At the same time, a mysterious wizard called Rience is looking for the girl. He is a servant of a more powerful mage, who remains unknown. He captures Geralt's friend, Dandelion the bard to torture for information about Ciri, but another sorceress - Yennefer - helps Dandelion and injures Rience in the process. In the spring, Geralt takes Triss and Ciri, intending to deliver Ciri into a normal education with Nenneke at the Temple School in Ellander. On the way, Triss falls ill, and they shelter with Yarpen Zigrin's dwarven company guarding a caravan. Geralt shows Ciri the roses of Aelirenn, who died leading the elven young to fight the humans. The caravan is attacked by the Scoia'tael, and Ciri experiences the horror of war for a second time. Incomplete Characters * Geralt of Rivia * Ciri * Calanthe * Coën * Emhyr var Emreis * Eskel * Lambert * the Michelet brothers * Nenneke * Rience * Sigismund Dijkstra * Triss * Vesemir * Yarpen Zigrin * Yennefer Notes * The UK edition cover features J.R.R. Tolkien's tengwar alphabet, even though Sapkowski's elves use runes not in any way similar to the tengwar. * Blood of Elves came out on April 22nd in North America. * Quotes in this wiki are taken from this edition: ISBN 978-0-575-08318-9 Gallery Image:Krew elfow 1.jpg|Polish cover (1st edition) Image:Krew elfow 2.jpg|Polish cover (2nd edition) Image:Blood of Elves UK.jpg|UK cover Image:Blood of the Elves.jpg|Early version of the UK cover Image:ErbeDerElfen.jpg|German cover from the Special edition Category:Witcher series Category:Books cs:Krev elfů de:Das Erbe der Elfen de:Das Erbe der Elfen (Inhalt) es:La Sangre de los Elfos fr:Le Sang des Elfes it:Il Sangue degli Elfi lt:Elfų Kraujas pl:Krew elfów ru:Кровь эльфов